Nails and Fangs
by Mandamoonrose
Summary: What happens when a Christian becomes a werewolf? Is the end or a new beginning? This is a personal account of Ruby in her adventure to discover what her new mission in the silent holy war would be? What side will she choose? Heaven or the Underworld?
1. Chapter 1

**Nails & Fangs**

_Introduction_

_Hello, please let me explain why I, a Christian is presenting you, the reader, with a science-fiction novel. To tell you the truth, the majority of my stories come from my dreams, my prayers, and the odd reality God has placed me in. I've learned growing up not to complain about my thoughts and circumstances that just seem to appear out of nowhere, but to use them positively to do good for Jesus and those around me. Growing up I was a shy bookworm who was always looking for a good adventure to explore in my imagination, not to escape reality mind you, but to get ideas to make me wiser in real life. That is my prayer for those whom read my long or short stories, I want you to take the wonderful experience of the story to grow stronger in the faith, or rediscover it again in the True Light. The other reason I'm writing this particular story is because I'm somewhat disappointed with fantasy and fiction authors who have harmed (maybe not intentionally) their readers. And I for one am tired of looking for a good book to read without it messing with my head and leading me towards temptation. I have witnessed many people prefer a fantasy book or movie over their own lives, or allow the shallowness overtake them to mimic the characters in a negative way. Hey, once you lose sight of reality it is hard to live in the one and only life you are granted to live on earth. I pray you all are entertained and encouraged by this crazy dream God gave me of my friends, and no, I'm not one of the characters! ;) Enjoy! God bless!_

Ch1 Wet Dog

Hi, I'm Ruby, the girl with a secret. Now, I didn't always have a secret, it just started in high school when I was 14, and I'm still too scared to share it. Even though I know that Jesus is with me no matter what, there are days I still feel lonely with this crazy caper. Ok, I'll admit! Please don't laugh! I'm a wolf, well, not really but only on the night of the full moon or sometimes after or before. Looks like I really do have a difficult time of the month, sorry that was a bad joke.

Anyways, I'm now 20 years old since January and I've kinda gotten control of my "second life". What I find strange, is that when I do transform I don't feel any different or act any less than I am, except for the fact that I feel like howling at the moon with our pet German Shepherds, Hans and Fritz. I still live at home, where it is financially and emotionally more convenient than moving out. I have been tempted to move out before because I feared for my family's safety, but over time I realized that the safest place to transform was the basement where no one bothers me. Mom and Dad still haven't noticed, and my younger twin brothers Matthew and Mark are too busy with their early music careers to really care about me keeping any secrets. What hurts me the most is keeping this a secret; there are no secrets between all of us in my family. Growing up, we all trust each other and have been on many adventures together traveling the country, homeschooling, missionary work in Mexico and Cuba. Life was good and simple till this new change entered my life. I hate keeping this secret from my family, but I must for their own safety and well being. I love my family, and the last thing I want to do is transform in front of them and see me as a monster. Well, at least I can share my secret with Hans and Fritz, they have seen me transform many times and actually look forward to me becoming similar to them. I have to admit, it is loads of fun to play dog games with them at night in the yard where no one bothers us. Hans and Fritz are like family to us, and ever since I first began turning into a wolf they have been even closer to me. They listen to me when I have problems, and help me stay out of trouble. I remember once transforming one night unexpectedly while taking a shower, my Mom would have caught me if Fritz hadn't jumped into the tub as well and ran down the hall. Thanks to him everyone just assumed that the smell of wet dog was from him and not me. I owe them so much for their loyalty.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 Potential

Now, I know what you're thinking: "Poor thing, I'll bet she doesn't have a social life". Actually I do, I'm a very active person. Now that I'm a 22 year old, I have a ton of responsibilities at school, my family, and church. Yes, I do still go to church with my family, I'm not your everyday werewolf mind you! And if I didn't continue with my faith, I would have missed out in the adventure of a lifetime that literally changed my life and my views, so thanks Mom and Dad for urging me to go when I was young and stubborn.

I got active at our new home church and continued my faith full throttle mostly because whenever I pray or have close personal time with Jesus the transformation pain disappears and my fears vanish. Believe me, the Holy Spirit really revives you during stressful times.

Oh! At church I have family, great friends, and a cute boyfriend much against my Dad's wishes. Now, I don't mean to be disrespectful to my loving Dad, but Shane is an old friend and the only guy my age who really accepts me for me. But despite all the years of dating, I still haven't summoned up the courage to tell Shane why I cannot go out at nights on the full moon. I cannot even tell my friends at the college why I don't attend parties or late night study groups out of fear for their safety and my secret.

I sound like a hypocritical freak don't I? I always try not to be self-righteous, but I'm so confused as to why I still feel love towards my Savior, even since my changes. Yes I've had my screaming matches of frustration with Him while in prayer, especially the question WHY Me? Sounding like a spoiled brat. Yet, He still gives me comfort as He had before…Lord how can you love a monster? I know you created animal monsters to serve you and do great things, but why do you allow man to become monsters both inside and out? What great purpose can I do to serve You if I'm so different?


End file.
